


The Buzz

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innocent voyerism, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: Hugh's all wet, Dot's watching.





	The Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago, someone wrote the phrase, …"Dot trains Hugh up a bit." It somehow became this small story. Whoever wrote the phrase - thanks! And always, thanks to KG for the original characters.

Hugh cursed as the bees from the hive swarmed around him. He was already starting to feel the sting he got while hauling the thief out from beneath the house he dove under.  

Having cuffed the man, he marched him to the car, muttering to himself, “Wouldn’t you know there’d be a hive near the edge of this bloody house!” 

His prisoner gave a short laugh, “Too right, mate!” 

Hugh jerked the mans arm, “I’m not your mate - now move!” He quickly handed the prisoner to a junior constable, almost shoving the man at him. “Just take him in for me, will you? I’ll wrap things up here while you book him. I’ll be right behind you.”

As the young constable drove off, Hugh turned and ran for the river, nearly ripping the buttons off his uniform jacket to get it off. He could feel several stings by now and was swelling fast.

Stopping for only a moment to take off his boots and trousers, Hugh dove into the river and started swimming away from the shore as fast as he could. The swarm, not liking water, flew off, leaving him gasping and shaking from a combination of adrenaline and anger.

Hugh had chased the man for five blocks, over fences and around a farm before the man finally dove under a house. Hugh winced as he pressed on a swollen lump. “Only to encounter a hive of bees,” he said to himself as he slapped the water in disgust.

He floated a bit with the current, trying to calm down, then swam back to the shore, wondering what Dotty would say if she found out.

Climbing out of the river, Hugh tried to brush as much water off as possible using his hands. Then he reached for his uniform, shaking it out to make sure there were no bees in it. He realized that he couldn’t don his uniform yet, as he was still too wet – it would only chaff him, something he’d like to avoid.

He looked around and sat down near a willow tree, thinking that he was alone. He stretched out to dry off and tried to let his irritation go. He imagined that the inspector would probably have a laugh with him about this later, but right now, Hugh was looking forward to spending some uninterrupted time with his prisoner in the interrogation room!   

Meanwhile, Dot was waiting for Phryne at the edge of the park that ran alongside the river. Phryne had gone into one of the houses to pick up some goods for her Aunt Prudence and Dot decided to wait outside, given that it was a beautiful day.

She heard a shout near one of the houses around the corner and turned, only to see a police car drive off and then Hugh, racing across the lawn towards the edge of the river. He couldn’t have seen her as she was behind some shrubs and he had his back to her.

Just as she was going to see if he was all right, she saw him strip down to his underclothes and dive into the river. Dot waited and moved closer, but didn’t want to interrupt him. After a short time, he emerged, pushing water off his body and shaking out his clothes. Then he sat down near a willow tree, laying down and stretching out in the warm sun. Dot was mesmerized. She had never seen him this informally before.

Although Hugh wasn’t completely naked, his soaking wet smalls did nothing to hide the evidence of his well-endowed body either. Dot had seen him partially clothed before, but not to this degree. She tried to tell herself not to look, but couldn’t help herself. She looked - and looked - and looked - alternately ashamed of herself, curious and then fascinated and unable to look away.

She wasn’t a woman prone to fantasy and didn’t really know much about sex or how a mans body looked up close; but life with Miss Fisher had opened her eyes, at times, literally and she found herself wondering what it would be like to be able to touch Hugh, in every way she could think of.

She blushed furiously at having “those feelings,” but Dot was a realist and, after all, she and Hugh _were_ going to be married. She felt as though she grew up in an instant while looking at him. She resolved, right then and there, to educate herself in what Miss Fisher had once called, “the sensual arts.”

Hugh seemed as innocent as she was, yet was dedicated to offering her everything that he was. She realized that her version of being a wife and mother - of being protected and taken care of - wasn’t the same version she used to have. She decided to be bold and ask Miss Fisher about certain aspects of what it was like to be with a man. She might even ask her sister!

She also decided to see if Hugh would be as shocked as she thought he might be and ask _him_ a thing or two. It was probably better to get it out in the open now, rather than wait until they were married and have him feel her unworthy of his idealized version of her. Then she thought, “Maybe his version has changed too?”

She even wondered about asking Inspector Robinson a few things about men in general. She had the feeling that he might clear his throat a bit and try to deflect her, but if she was straightforward, he might just answer her like a father figure. She definitely wasn’t going to ask Father Grogan!

As she was still ogling Hugh, who was now almost dry, Phryne came up behind her. “Hello Dot, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long?”

“Uh, oh, hello Miss…” Dot struggled to pull her focus and her thoughts away from Hugh. Phryne followed her gaze and saw Hugh lounging on the shore waiting for his clothes to dry. She grinned and turned back to Dot.

“My, you _are_ keeping busy, aren’t you?” Dot started to blush.

“Urm, well, you see, Hugh…”

Phryne put her arm around Dot’s shoulder and patted it. “You don’t have to explain a thing to me, Dot, these occasional opportunities come to us for a reason. If you ever find that you want to ask me anything about Hugh and what you have witnessed, you are welcome to do so. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And besides,” Phryne looked briefly over at Hugh, who now had his knee bent, “The view _is_ quite good.”

Dot gasped and Phryne smiled, then, so did Dot. She nodded, “Yes, it is, isn’t it!”  


End file.
